home alone
by lostwindspirit
Summary: the rest of the vocaloids have gone to a party leave neru and len home alone. oneshot len/neru i love this couple


location: home

time: night

setting: everyone left to go party and Len and Neru are home alone.

POV: Lens

I walked out of my and Rins room and saw Neru in hallway, I'm embarrassed to say but I turned a deeper shade of red every time I saw Neru. Neru had a bored vibe so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Neru, everyone just left what do you want to do anything?"

She turned to me and replied, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one do you want to watch?" I asked

"I have no idea, you pick one, just don't make it a girly movie" she said while giggling a bit. i blushed a bit at her giggle but I don't think it showed. I looked around the movies and decided to pick a horror "how about this one?" pulls out Friday the thirteenth, "is this macho enough for you?"

"Sure, I just hope you don't get scared" she laughed. We set up the new DVD player and popped in the disc.

"Of course not," I said smiling but really I was just hoping it wasn't too bad, "but if you get scared Neru remember I'm here"

She smirked and replied, "hahaha, nice joke,"

We set up the new DVD player and popped in the disc, soon the movie selection screen was on.

Neru had a face like she was thinking for a moment then decided, "We need popcorn."

"I'll go get some Neru,"

I went into kitchen and made a bag of popcorn. When I came back I said "alright I'm back,"

Neru was sitting on the couch and I sat on the seat next to her offering the popcorn. She welcomed me back with a smile and asked something that was on her mind apparently. "Where'd everybody go? What was so good about this party that they all went to it?"

I thought about it and said "I don't know what's good about it, as for me I just didn't feel like leaving is all, also... well your here..." I said while blushing.

"Shouldn't we start the movie" I said just as quickly to change the conversation.

Neru blushed a bit and she looked so cute "Um yea."

She pressed a button on the remote to play the movie. I started to watch the movie but my eyes keep drifting over to her and every time I'd noticed I'd snap my attention back to the screen blushing a deeper shade of red each time. Neru noticed and said "Umm... I'll be back" she left blushing"

Nerus POV

I went to bathroom to think, "God what do I do? I'm sure he just is being nice to me because he loves Rin I'm sure..."

when I came up with that answer I flushed the toilet to make Len think I used the bathroom as I walked back into the living room I saw Len and blushed a bit "Um... hi."

I sat back down.

Lens POV

"Hey," I answered as I yawned and wrapped my arm around her shoulders never taking eyes off screen. I blushed because she didn't fight it, "So Neru how you enjoying the movie?"

I turned to see your face.

She was glowing bright red with the cutest blush I've ever seen "I don't know it only been 10 minutes"

"It has?"

'Felt so much longer when she wasn't here' I thought as I looked into her eyes... "Hey did anyone tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" I said blushing ever so clearly while looking at her. Neru looked at me. We stared at each other for a while. Then Miku barged in and shouted, "HEY GUYS FORGET MY PURSE... what's going on here?"

We were both stunned for a few seconds just staring at Neru then we split apart and went to opposite sides of the couch. Then we heard Kaito shout for Miku saying, "Miku, hurry up were late!"

Miku turned grabbed her purse and told us "I'll talk to you two later" then she ran out the door.

I was blushing deeply "Well that was unexpected" I laughed

I looked back at Neru and asked, "You ok? You look a little flushed."

I felt Nerus forehead for a moment and said, "And you're burning up"

I turned off movie and carried Neru up to her room and layed her on her bed and sat on the spot next to her. After I carried her to her room she said, "Um thank you but I'm ok but I think Miku is... is... well i have no idea what's going to happen now."

She sat up and said, "But I'm ok, why did you turn of the movie?"

Then I explained "Yea I thought you were sick for a moment so I just put you here so you could rest but... now what?" I look over to the side on top of her dresser ... "Are those my shorts that went missing? Why are they in your room Neru?"

Neru was silent for a moment and said, "...I don't know, Rin likes keeping them?"

I grinned at that and asked, "Why is Rin in your room and leaving my shorts?"

"I have no idea"

She got up and went downstairs. When she returned she had gotten some popcorn "Hehehe," Neru looked at me, "What?"

I looked at her skeptically, "Why are you laughing Neru?"

"It's nothing, hehehe," she replied

I Walked up to Neru, "If you don't tell me I'll have to do something that will make you talk," I said as I grinned really wide

"Oh?" she challenged, "And what are you going to do?" she said with a silly grin.

I knew how to make her talk, "Well..."

(SPICE! activated) eyes go from normal to flirty "I don't know,"

I wrapped my arms around Nerus waist and pulled her close to me making her drop the popcorn, "What do you think Neru?"

"Um..um...ummm... we..well it this pic I see in the kitchen"

She handed me a picture of me in a questionable costume. (SPICE! deactivated) I grabbed the picture and said, "no one... will ever... see this again!"

I ripped it then burned the pieces, "Neru... are you blushing?"

"Hehehehehehe it's still funny"

I sighed and asked, "Well what should we do now?" dumps ashes in trash

Neru picked the popcorn off the floor and put it in the trash. And sat on the floor next to me and told me, "See I told you it was funny"

"No...besides what are you doing looking at that picture," I said

"I'm sorry Len it was just on the table," she answered sadly

"Well it wasn't not your fault, sorry for getting upset with you Neru," I said noticing she was close to tears.

"Um...Ummm... Len ..." she hugged me. "I'm really sorry,"

I was shocked and replied, "N-Neru?" I said blushing lightly.

"Why are you apologizing" I told her as I hugged her back.

"You didn't do anything."

Then she stuttered, "B..bu...but"and starting crying.

I pulled her close to me "shh... please relax Neru I'm sure even if you did do something I couldn't be mad at you... after all... you are very special to me."

Neru looked into my eyes in the eyes and asked "really?"

"Yes Neru... actually I lo-"

Little did we know Rin walked into the house and heard crying so she went upstairs to check on her. "What's going on and why is Neru crying?" sees us holding each other, "Sorry to intrude." she said with a rough edge in her voice as she walked out.

I blushed then turned back to Neru. Neru cried and pushed me away and ran off outside.

I shouted out, "NERU!" as I chased after her outside. But I couldn't catch up Neru was far too fast for me and I was losing distance.

Miku walks in and asked Rin, "what just happened?"

As Rin replied, "I have no idea".

"NERU!"

I continued running as fast as I could but I can't seem to get near Neru. Then suddenly I fell in a ditch and landed on my face. I got up and kept running with a large gash slowly making blood run down my face.

Nerus POV

I was running as fast as I can when I stumbled upon an old movie theater that was shut down four years ago. I decided to hide under behind the ticket booth seeing as Len was beyond seeing distance. "Why is he trying so hard? Doesn't he love Rin" I told myself

I heard feet rushing past me and I decided to take a look. I saw Len running looking exhausted I heard him shout out my name a few times, but what shocked me the most was that he was bleeding a lot! I he fell to his and got right back up and kept running forward looking as pale as a ghost. "LEN" I shouted out at him

"Damn it Len why do you have to try so hard!" I said running after him.

He turned after he heard my voice and seemed to use all his energy just to smile at me. He said my name then tried to take a step towards me; he fell to the ground after connecting his foot to the ground. I ran as fast as I can and crouched next to him to check his breathing. It was still going at a irregular pace, then I decided it was best to take him home and bandage him.

"I hope he doesn't hate me for doing this to him."

Location: At the house

When we finally got home I took off lens shirt to wash it seeing as it was covered with blood. Then I cleaned the blood that dried on his body afterwards it looked like the cut was already healing so I left it be. It was quite fun cleaning him to be honest... washing his face... his chest his lips. Then Rin rammed in my door and started screaming at me saying, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE LEN WITH **YOU**!"

Then Rin pushed me aside and went to hold onto lens hand. "Fine, do what you want Rin" I picked up his shirt and put it to wash. Then I went back into the hallway in front of my door because I didn't want to confront Rin again. I started crying and kept on repeating, "This is my entire fault."

Len POV

My vision was blurry but I saw some blonde next to me... it must've been Neru I mean who else would be in her room. "Oh thank God I found you Neru."

I heard a voice that sounded familiar but not exactly Nerus, "Neru you sound different... oh well it must be me I must look terrible..." my vision became a little less blurry and I could this was most definitely not Neru. "Rin where's Neru?"

Then I heard Rin reply, "Why do you care, look at what happened thanks to her!"

She gestured towards me but I already knew how pale I must be after losing that much blood.

"...Rin if you don't tell me I'll look for her myself."

As I tried to get up I felt so feeble and weak. Then Rin begged, "Len please don't go... stay here with me..."

I finally got up but I felt dizzy so I gripped Nerus dresser to support myself. The second I poked my head out of the room I saw Neru on the ground next to me crying. I sat in front of her and pulled her onto my body laying her head on my chest. "Shh... Neru please stop crying, I want to see your smiling face."

Then Neru said quickly, "Len you should be in bed, you still bleeding a bit and you shouldn't be moving around so much."

I noticed she had a slight blush on her face even though she was lying on my chest.

I heard Rin call out, "Len what are you doing?"

Neru looked up at me with big watery eyes but she wore a smile on her face then said, "Len, you need to go back to bed now ok? Rin is calling you."

Then I answered her with, "No, I won't, I will stay here with you Neru."

Rin went mad after I said that. She stomped on over us and shouted in our faces saying, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE ABOUT YOU OR YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT APOLOGIZING! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH HER Len!"

Neru turned to face me and asked with the most serious expression, "Why did you tell me that... and why did you run after me?"

I turned towards her and said, "I went after you Neru... because... I... love you."

Nerus eyes went into a daze and she asked, "What?"

Then I heard Rin stomping up the stairs and yelling at us, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY LEN KAGAMINE!"

I didn't even turn to look at Rin and said "I love you Neru Akita. ...so... how do you feel about me?"

She blushed the sweetest shade of red then hugged me and said, "I love you Len, I've always loved you.

Then I gave her a passionate kiss that went on for eight seconds before Rin ripped us apart and gave Neru a glare of pure hate and said, "Neru... I'm going to fucking kill you."

Then I told Rin, "Rin can you just go to the room?"

She replied with, "IF YOU TELL ME TO GO THE ROOM ONE MORE FUCKING TIME YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED OUT!"

I kissed Neru again and said, "Rin go to the room, and leave me and Neru be."

She lost it there, "FUCK YOU LEN AND FUCK YOU Neru."

She opened our room door and threw everything of mine onto the ground and finished with, "DONT EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN."

All the while she was doing that I was still kissing Neru. Neru didn't seem to care either she seemed to be glowing with happiness. When we finally broke the kiss Neru whispered to me, "I love you Len Kagamine."

I whispered, "I love you too Neru Akita," back to her.

Then we noticed Miku who was watching us for what her faced showed the whole time.

Then I turned back to Neru and said, "I think Miku has seen a lot of us today why don't we go into the room."

Then Kaito popped his head around the corner and his jaw dropped then I tried to think what he was seeing. Me and Neru holding and kissing each other while I'm shirtless... I blushed at what he must be thinking. I picked up Neru and walked into her room, closed the door behind me and layed Neru on bed and continued kissing her.

Nerus phone started to ring and when she checked who it was from it said Rin. She picked up and put it on speaker so that I could hear, I heard Rin say, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU Neru, I KILL YOU AND IT WILL BE THE BEST DAY FOR MY LIFE!" Then she hung up.

I took the phone away from Neru and turned it off she looked a little happy about how there weren't going to be any intrusions. Then we continued kissing and I told Neru, "You taste delicious"

She replied with, "Well if Rin is telling the truth about killing me then I'll gladly die for this moment."

Then she blushed a bit and asked me, "Hey Len do you want your shirt back?" she said it slowly.

I replied with, "I'm good Neru besides you got to admit its turning you on," I said jokingly

She blushed but didn't say anything instead she grinned. I blushed a bit and said, "you didn't deny it..."

"Hahahaha" she laughed nervously

BANGBANGBANGBANG! We heard as if someone was banging on the wall. "YOU'RE A DEAD GIRL NERU! DEAD!"

Neru grinned and said, "I think it's Rin."

Neru started to tug at the bottom of her skirt nervously and it was then that I knew what she wanted. "Neru," I said passionately

Neru giggled, "That's a funny way to say it"

"Neru... do you trust me?" I asked

Neru smiled wide and slightly teared and said, yes Len I trust you. I don't think there's a thing in this world that won't make me trust you."

Miku/Rin/Kaito

Miku: "Rin come down!"

Rin: "NO!"

Kaito: "I got an idea be back," come back with a cup, "Here Rin have this it'll calm you down a bit."

Rin: drinks the water

Miku... hey Kaito what was in it?

Kaito: oh nothing really.

Miku: O.O

Kaito:

Rin: passes out

Kaito: ok now help me carry her to her bed

Miku: what was in that?

Kaito: my sleeping pills

Miku: oh... the home made one or the store bought?

Kaito: the home made

Miku: o.o

Len POV

"Alright Neru" kisses Neru and starts to removing her shirt, then her skirt, then finally her shorts

Miku/ Kaito

Miku: -tries to open our door- O.O the doors locked... what do you think they're doing in there Kaito?

Kaito: -thinks... nosebleed-

Miku: that can't be it at all o.o *sees shadows under the door moving- never mind -blushes deep red-

Lens POV

Neru took off my pants and then my boxers. I then got on top of Neru and started to prod her pussy and notice that she was nervous. It was one of the cutest things I ever saw. "Alright Neru I'm going to come in now."

I penetrated her and she felt so tight but when I inserted it deeper I felt something pop and I heard Neru gasp. All I could say at that point was, "Dang Neru you're so tight!"

I started to shake my hips back and forth repeatedly creating a rhythm and heard Neru let out a moan of pleasure. Then I heard her gasping and she said,"Len it hurts."

"I heard it feels that way in the beginning but I heard the pain becomes pleasure." I assured her

Neru looked like she was on the verge of tears but I couldn't control myself she looked adorable like that. Soon it felt like her pussy was sucking in my dick. She wrapped her arms around me and then all I heard from were moans and breathing.

Kaito/Miku/Rin

Kaito: "yup they're going at it"

Miku: -_-* hits Kaito on the back of the head*

Rin: "what just happened... "*hears moaning- =.= -goes back into room- "I didn't want him anyways "humph* (why doesn't he want me! .)

I felt something happening and I knew what was about to happen. I held Neru close to me and let her know, "I'm going to cum soon Neru!"

Then Neru gasped out, "me too Len, lets cum together!"

We kept going for a few more seconds but we were so close, me and Neru shouted, "I'm cumming!" at the same time.

Miku/ Kaito

Miku and Kaito: they did it =.=

Kaito: well Miku now that we confirmed this you don't want Neru to win do you?

Miku: dream on Kaito =_=

Lens POV

Neru moaned for a while afterwards still getting used to the feeling. "Len, that was great."

She then layed on me and rested on my chest while I petted her hair. "It was great for me too Neru.

Rin/ Meiko/ Miku/ Kaito

Rin: :(

Meiko: hey guy I just got back so what happened?

Miku, Kaito; ..umm...

Rin: -comes out and tells everything to Meiko then goes back into the room-

Meiko: ... wow... I did the same thing with Haku last night

Miku, Kaito, and Rin: WHAT?

Meiko: its ok we were drunk xD

- Lens POV

"I love your Neru" I said while petting her beautiful silky blonde hair.

Neru looked up at me smiled and said, "I love you too Len Kagamine"

Wrapped my other arm around her and kissed her.

Then suddenly the worst happened, Rin wanted blood. I knew I was pushing my luck but why can't she leave me alone? She knew I loved Neru ever since I met her but she still was trying to have her way with me and it was pretty hard fighting against someone who lives in the same room as you. Rin broke down the door and said, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LOVEBIRDS! I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

Meiko Miku Kaito Neru and I stared at Rin with shock, you could see the hate in her eyes, and you could taste the anger in the air. Then she turned around and grabbed the keys to the road roller and ran off to the garage. I quickly got up and closed the door so that the others don't see us nude. I grabbed an oversized shirt and tossed it to Neru and put on my shorts and ran out the door. As we ran we heard Rin rushing down the pavement toward us and she yelled from behind, "LEN! NERU! U CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!"

Neru turned her head slightly towards my direction and asked,"What do we do?"

Rin was having the time of her life just a few blocks behind us shouting out," 1,2 RINNIES COMING FOR YOU, 3,4 BETTER LOCK YOUR DOOR," you heard her bellow like a mad man

When we finally got to the place I busted the door open and put two dummies up with blonde wigs. I then pulled up a secret entrance to a cellar underground and pulled Neru down with me in the nick of time because just at the moment I closed the latch Rin had just brought down the house shouting, "IM RICK JAMES BITCH."

I let out a sigh of relief and told Neru we're safe in here and that we should lay low for about a week or so aka until Rin accepts the situation. Afterwards I got a good look at Neru and saw that a vital piece of clothing was missing... her biker short Neru never wore anything under those so I saw everything and blushed a deep shade of red and said, "Should've brought your shorts Neru."

She replied with, "It's ok, picking between Rin killing me and forgetting my shorts and being locked in a room with no one else but you... I'd pick the second."

I layed on the ground and Neru came to lie on top of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "That's for saving me my hero," she said with a blush.

"Well what do you want to do now Neru?" I asked

Neru then started to tug on the bottom of her shirt and said, "Well..."


End file.
